Midorima's Misfortune
by xxIcyAngelxx
Summary: A pink phone. That was his lucky item. He knew Momoi was a bad luck magnet. Aomine/Momoi. Friendship with Midorima. Set between Shutoku's lose to Seirin and Shutoko's Winter Cup Qualification. Part II in a series of unfortunate run-ins.


_This is my take on the timeline. A little imagination on the events after Kise's Dilemma and what I thought Midorima would do to get all his lucky items. From Midorima's interactions with Aomine and Momoi, I just gathered them all in one to make this fic on the upcoming Winter Cup in this timeline. Leave me your thoughts and suggestions!_

* * *

Peach Blue Olive

((**Midorima's Fortune**))

_Momoi and Aomine were bad luck, Midorima decided. _

* * *

Midorima kept his temper in check.

"_The past is irrelevant," _Aomine taunted on the phone. _"We're enemies now." _Midorima didn't bother replying. As arrogant as ever, just when he was trying to warn him about Kuroko. It still stung, losing against Seirin. And just when he wanted time alone, Momoi ruined it with the cheeriness she always had. He didn't need that right now. It was bad enough he had to hear Aomine tell him off. _So Momoi was still close to him._ It didn't surprise him. In the silence, Aomine was getting impatient and said, "I'm hanging up now."

He should have disconnected as soon he heard Aomine talk. "Ah."

He accidentally clicked the wrong button and heard Momoi yell over,_ "Sorry to bother you while you're sad!"_ Momoi chirped. He seethed, glaring at the screen. _"Cheer up!"_ The call ended with a snap of his finger just when he heard Aomine yelling, _"Shut up!"_

He hoped the bastard would lose just once.

…

Wishful thinking, Midorima thought, watching Seirin and Touo compete. The points between them widened. It was impossible to win against Aomine. "Momoi is pretty scary too," Kise put in. The team was gathered around her as she directed their movements.

"She shouldn't be underestimated."

She had a limit though, Midorima didn't say. Players like Kuroko could change mid-game. But it wasn't showing now. Aomine tossed a towel at her and walked back to the court. They watched as she threw it to the bench, furious. She dropped his bag to the floor earlier on when he tossed it at her and both snapped angrily at each other. "Ah, really, they look like an old couple," Kise laughed.

Midorima grimaced. _That's right_. Kise joined the team in middle school late, but even he must have noticed something strange. It didn't concern him. Momoi looked unhappy even as the score increased on her team's side. The match was already over.

It felt like all the luck in the world went to the pair for the competition. Midorima didn't want to see any of them again until the next competition.

...

Midorima stared intently at the words.

_A pink phone will keep you away from troubles! Be sure to have it close at all times today. It makes a pretty decoration, no? It might even attract the attention of someone close! Something important is coming up soon and you need all the luck you can for it! _

He pondered on it, then frowned. Midorima refrained from sighing, and reached to ease an impending headache. It was a Sunday. There was no contact from Momoi when his victory was assured last night. _The Winter Cup_. It was unusual that she didn't call to congratulate him. He saw her weeks earlier with Kise. He wanted to punish that small dog for urinating in his cart, but Momoi shielded the animal from him. Something went wrong whenever she was around. It was why he declined on escorting her back to her house when she fainted. Let Kise deal with whatever bad luck was thrown at him.

His brows furrowed. Momoi's wish for them to gather again was strong. _Not until the promise was fulfilled._ He at least expected Momoi to contact him. Though he was thankful for that, because it was difficult to keep a straight face with her. Midorima weighed the possibilities. He grabbed his phone and dialed.

"_Hello?"_

"Kise. Did Momoi make it back safely?"

"_Ah, Midorimacchi! Yeah, I dropped her off at her house. She was already awake when I reached her street –"_

"How is she?"

"_The same old Momocchi,"_ Kise chuckled. _"By the way, congratulations on qualifying for the Winter Cup! I knew you would make it. You were our vice-captain after all."_

That was enough pleasantries, Midorima decided. "Give me her address."

Kise clicked his tongue. _"Why not ask her yourself? I know you have her number."_

"It seems anytime I happen to contact her, Aomine –" _the bastard_ "is the one to answer. I'd like to only speak with Momoi."

"_T-that's probably a coincidence," _Kise mumbled nervously_. "Strange, huh."_

So he now noticed. "Kise, please."

A stunned silence from his end. _". . . Midorimacchi, what are you thinking?"_

"I'd like to pay her a visit."

"_Uh . . . you know Aominecchi lives close by right?"_

It made no difference to him. "That does not matter. I need to know where she lives."

Kise sighed loudly. "_That's a lot of trouble, Midorimacchi."_

"You are being difficult," he gritted. His fingers flexed and stretched to keep from crushing the phone.

"_Look, I'm just trying to help you before, err. . . something goes wrong."_

His patience was running thin. Talking with Kise required tolerance. He scoffed. "I don't see how a visit will invoke any harm to me."

"_I didn't exactly mean. . . well, I don't think you'll do anything weird anyway,_" he added with a huff. Midorima pulled back and stared at the screen. Kise was rambling. _"What's this all of a sudden? You know you need to be in full health for the matches. Your priorities are kind of screwed up."_

He made no sense as usual. "Kise. The address."

Kise sighed and the noise crinkled through the phone. There was a shuffle of papers and taps of buttons. _"Well, I guess you can handle it. Hang on, I'll send it to you soon. Just tell me how it goes afterwards, alright? I'm planning something with Momocchi and if this goes bad then I'll have to make arrangements." _Midorima fazed him out and waited for the ring that signaled a message. _"Okay, you got it?"_

He held his phone away and stared at the message. "Yes. Thank you, Kise."

"_Well, good luck!"_

"Die."

"_Wha –"_

Before hanging up, Midorima swore he heard Kise shout something about _Aominecchi_ and _bad luck_.

* * *

He knocked tersely. It opened after a while and he immediately began with, "I need to speak with you."

"Midorin," she said in awe. "You actually know where I live?" He didn't respond. He pointedly eyed the casual setting of the living room beyond her. Momoi noticed and held the door wide open. "Want to come in?"

"I . . ." There was no sight of her pink phone. "Yes."

"What's up?"

Midorima took off his shoes, noting an extra pair of men's shoes cluttering the neatness. He did not consider if her parents were home. He stood still. "Momoi, are your parents here?"

She looked over her shoulder with wide eyes. "No, they went out for lunch with friends. Come in, I'll make you tea."

It was best to get what he wanted and leave. Midorima reached for his pocket and gripped the item. The house was quiet. Let Momoi play the hostess. This was going to be easier than he thought. It was impolite to directly ask for her possession and so Midorima answered, "That'll be good."

She led him to the living room, and he took a seat. Momoi wandered to the kitchen, preparing tea. He noticed an empty glass and a pile of magazines on the table. Another was open, strewn carelessly across the couch. Basketball, he saw. She was still dedicated to the sport. Admittedly, she was an excellent manager. Akashi was perceptive in detecting abilities. One of the reasons why they won during the start of their debut was because of her. "You're Touo's manager."

"Yes, I am. Touo relies on me as their manager and I won't let them down. The team is different, but their actually fun sometimes. It's not too difficult. Although, Aomine-kun makes it so," she added with a hint of irritation. "But I still love basketball!"

Midorima tuned her out. He occasionally inserted vaguely phrased, "I see," and "Is that so," to keep her talking. It worked brilliantly as she went off on a rant and Midorima recognized the repetition of Aomine being mentioned. It didn't surprise him. He had the misfortune to be acquainted with the egoistic, lazy, impossibly arrogant, though surprisingly reliable – Midorima pulled himself up. There was no need to even think of him. He looked over his shoulder at the erratic movements Momoi made in the kitchen.

Her voice rose to a high-pitched complaint and he could only make out something about pervert and showers. Ah, more words associated with Aomine. Momoi was a saint. Sixteen years and counting, she still retained her sanity. "And I told him –"

Good, she was preoccupied. His eyes wandered to a bookshelf. Nothing. He pulled open a drawer. No pink phone. It was not possible that Momoi would leave her belongings in the open space where guests and family would frequent. A loud noise brought his attention back to the kitchen. Momoi was slamming the utensils, face darkened as she continued to talk. Midorima grimaced.

He looked behind the family frames. He checked the cushions. Midorima locked his jaw. He touched his phone. A last resort. _Wait_. He looked back over at Momoi, noticed she was about done. She finally came back, offering tea. Midorima mumbled a thank you. He tried not to stare at the strange hue of the drink. He set it down, ignoring her questioning look. He hiked his glasses with a push of his fingers. "I need to consult with you on a private matter."

Momoi waited for more, but when he said nothing, she blinked. "Uh, want to go to my room?"

He stood up. "If I must."

Midorima politely looked at the steps as she rushed ahead of him, slender legs and all in motion. It was not that warm in the house, he thought. Why did she have to wear such ridiculous short-in-length shorts? Inexcusable. Then again, maybe it was how she lured unsuspecting teams to showcase their abilities. The landing was in sight and there was a table on the second floor. He scanned it quick, found none, and dismissed it.

She pushed the door open and fussed with the mess. He waited until she motioned for him to enter. She gave him an apologetic look. Midorima frowned. Then his gaze wandered to take in the femininity of the room. Everything was organized with a splash of pink, occasional ornaments decorating the walls and table space. A collage of pictures from Teiko Junior High were scattered on a board.

Momoi was standing nervously by her closet. He looked towards her bed, where a lump caught his attention. A shock of dark azure hair and tanned skin were visible to him. Aomine was buried in her blankets. His back hit the door. He should have known. "Get him to leave, Momoi."

Her eyes darted to the sleeping figure. "Uh. . ." She bit her lip. Midorima wondered why she even hesitated. Then she made her way to him, making a gesture like she was going to climb the bed when she tensed. Her hands reached out instead to shake him. "Aomine-kun, wake up." He stirred, grumbling. "Get up!" Midorima could not see, but he was suspicious with the push and pull movement of hands beneath the blankets. "Midorin is here!"

Momoi stepped back abruptly. Aomine sat up, yawning. "Midorima?" he muttered. "What do you want?"

He stared aggressively at his former teammate. "For you to leave."

Aomine raised a brow. "No," he said. Then he fell onto his back and closed his eyes. "I stay," he stressed. "You leave."

"This isn't your house," Midorima gritted.

Aomine ignored him. "Why did you invite him here, Satsuki?"

"He's visiting –"

"Momoi, would you accompany me for a walk."

It didn't sound like a suggestion. Aomine opened his eyes, and met his eyes plainly. Momoi hummed and threw a warning look at him. "Sure, Midorin. Let me just change, alright?"

He sat up, ruffling his short hair. "It's not every day you actually talk to us."

It was bizarre; Aomine's definition of wording them both into _us_ when Midorima actually came to just see Momoi. "That is of no concern to you."

Aomine grunted, tossing the pink sheets aside. Midorima thought it lessened the sting of his words, his masculinity compromised. "Still licking your wounds after the loss to Tetsu?"

"Aomine-kun!"

It grated his nerves. "No, though it was an unexpected outcome. But I have nothing against it. The Winter Cup will decide our true strength."

He barked a laugh. "You think you can even make it to the final league?"

"As I recall, you didn't even play in the Inter High Finals."

"That was Satsuki's doing," he snarled. "I would have –"

"Aomine-kun," Momoi began in a low voice. "If you're going to blame me, then I don't want to see your face ever again!"

He scowled, but looked oddly reprimanded. Midorima looked way from the sight because he didn't want to know whatever went on with them. It was a headache dealing with it during middle school.

...

_Momoi had amazingly lured Aomine to the library. _

_They watched from afar. It must have been an hour since they found the pair. Momoi sat across from him, shuffling papers and books. Aomine looked on with disgust. He must have muttered something she didn't like since she kicked him under the table. He didn't even flinch, instead just nudged his foot to hers. Then promptly laid his head to the table. Midorima scoffed. "We're in the same class yet Aomine still managed to pass the exams. He sleeps the entire day."_

_Akashi glanced to the side. "Our players need to succeed in school as well. Momoi is exceptionally talented."_

_She truly was, Midorima thought, as she pushed at his shoulders from across the table and inserted a textbook in the space between. "At least finish this one before you start sleeping," she hissed. _

_Aomine sighed loudly and sat up, bringing his hands together. He rested his head on a hand and scanned the book propped up for him. The other hand was creasing the edge of a page. His legs were spread open, accommodating Momoi's stretched legs in-between. His posture was relaxed for someone who disliked reading, Midorima observed. "He's actually studying," Midorima muttered. _

"_He's not," Akashi said lowly. "That's unfortunate. Momoi," he called, never raising his voice, but Momoi heard it and hurried over when Akashi motioned her closer. Before she could ask, Akashi said, "It's best to have him study elsewhere. Return the books and meet us outside."_

_With confusion in her eyes, but yielding to his request because their captain was incredibly astute, Momoi walked back to his chair. Midorima waited for the revelation. She leaned across his shoulder, and Aomine flicked the pink strands falling to his shoulder. Momoi then shrieked and grabbed the magazine from the inside of the book. "You were actually reading this! Aomine-kun!"_

_Midorima briefly wondered when Momoi began calling him that. But it wasn't worth a thought and he followed his captain out of the library. The two were going to be kicked out soon anyway._

_Surprisingly, Kise, Tetsu and Murasakibara were by the gate. They wanted to go a convenience store, Kise explained. Akashi only allowed it after giving them instructions and they attended to his request before he left. "So that's all he wants? No problem," Kise took note. A loud argument burst behind them and they turned. "Ah, finally they're here! Momocchi! Aominecchi! We're going to a store for ice-cream, want to join?"_

"_I'll go!" Momoi said happily, skipping forward. "But only for a while. Aomine-kun needs help studying."_

"_I'm going straight home," he told them, yawning._

_Tetsu stole Momoi's attention as soon as she noticed him. She ran and grasped his uniform sleeve. "Tetsu-kun!" _

"_Hello, Momoi-san."_

_Aomine appeared beside her and pulled on her arm until she stepped away. Kise blinked, trying to remember how fast he moved and Midorima could practically see his admiration for Aomine grow. "I'll stop by your house," Midorima heard Aomine mutter. "When are you coming back?"_

"_Just take my bag with you then and you can start ahead," Momoi hissed._

_He leaned heavily on her. "You know my attention span for studying is like someone marking Tetsu in a match."_

_She struggled under his arm. "Ugh. If you're staying late, tell Auntie that you might be sleeping at my place then. And you better study!"_

"_Whatever you want."_

"_What are you guys whispering about?"_

"_He's being lazy/Her place is free," they both said. _

_Momoi gasped and pushed him away. "I-It's not like that, Tetsu-kun! Honest!"_

_Aomine rolled his eyes, took her bag, and started walking away. "Yeah, yeah. I'll leave this in your room when I get there. Later."_

"_Don't sleep on my bed again, Aomine-kun! You need to study! W-wait, Tetsu-kun, don't get the wrong idea!"_

_And that was something Midorima never wanted to witness ever again._

…

"Akashi is waiting for us. It's best not to disappoint him."

"Hmph. You think I'll lose? Satsuki, that makes your ass bigger," he called, eyes drawn towards the closet door.

She threw something at him. Midorima struggled to keep his calm. "You've only gone against Kise and Kuroko. Akashi is a formidable opponent. I imagine you losing."

"You didn't even make it to the final league before," Aomine sneered. Midorima was getting irritated. Did he have to mention his lose to Seirin every time? "Lucky that you won last night to compete in the Winter Cup, huh. Your luck will run out soon."

_Unlikely_, Midorima wanted to snap back. He was here for a reason, after all.

"Wait, you won? Congratulations!" Midorima nearly dropped his composure when a soft body slammed against him and strands of pink brushed his cheek. "I knew you would win, Midorin!" He felt her head turn to say, "We should have stayed, Aomine-kun! It's your fault for leaving early and missing his match."

Midorima tensed. He disliked being in close proximity with anyone. "There was no point in watching," Aomine growled from behind.

"That's mean, Aomine-kun," Momoi snapped back, gripping her hands tighter around him. Midorima choked. "Showing support for friends is a given. Right, Midorin? I knew you were watching Touo last time."

His hands hovered over her skin to ease her off. Something prickled at him, like a dark energy. He resisted the urge to panic, and sought comfort in the item he brought. He wasn't looking, but Midorima could feel the heavy weight of Aomine's gaze. He pulled away and stood by the door. Momoi pouted. "Yes, Momoi," he said for no reason.

"I'll be done soon," she said, sweet as an angel again.

Midorima suddenly jolted. He completely missed his objective. What would a walk accomplish? No one would take out their phone when conversations were expected. And Momoi would completely be in the sidelines if – _when_ Aomine joined them and challenged him to a match. Midorima knew them all too well. He abruptly straightened. "I changed my mind."

Momoi turned back, lowering her hands from her hair. "Uh, okay." She shut the closet door and leaned against it. "So, ah – Aomine-kun, go downstairs for a while. I'm trying to talk with Midorin."

"I don't need to leave."

"Get out."

"No."

"This is my room."

"I'm not leaving, Satsuki."

Midorima drew her attention back with a shuffle of the chair. She straightened, turning her back on Aomine. Before her mouth opened again, he motioned to the clothes laid out on a chair. "Are you planning to go somewhere?"

"Oh." Momoi stared at the open bag on the floor for a moment. Then she smiled so coyly that Midorima had to blink and look away. "Just a trip with the team to the hot springs."

". . . I see." Though he didn't really want to. If he saw it, Aomine probably knew about what was in the bag.

"Oh, that reminds me. I wanted to show you something, Midorin," she said, walking to her bedside. She slapped Aomine's hand from reaching out to her. Midorima was unnerved. He didn't want to know what Aomine was going to do. "But everyone left after the graduation ceremony. Hang on, I'm sure I put it in here." She rummaged through the drawers, taking out notes and small items. One in particular caught his attention. "Oh, it's my old phone."

He jerked. "May I have that for the day?"

Momoi hesitated. "It's broken though."

He tried to conceal his excitement. "It doesn't matter."

"It's probably for his lucky item," Aomine said, getting up. "Just lend it to him so he'll leave, Satsuki."

She stared at the phone. "Is that so, Midorin?"

There was no reason to lie. "It is."

"You could have said so from the beginning!" Momoi raced up to him and grabbed his hand. "Of course I will! Although it makes me sad to think that's all you came here for. . . " He tried to find words while tugging his hand back but her grip nearly crushed him. He flinched and she looked down. "Midorin! Your fingers. . . "

Bandages wrapped the tips of them. "It's nothing."

"Here, just return whenever you're done with it, alright?"

"Thank you, Momoi." But then she launched herself at him, and Midorima needed to balance himself again. Ah, yes, he remembered. Momoi was very affectionate to the team, especially more so since their separation. But it was suffocating and inappropriate to consider the growth of her body and Midorima pulled away. He coughed. "Yes, well, that's enough, Momoi."

She smiled earnestly and stepped back. "We'll keep in touch, Midorin."

_No_, he immediately thought. "Aomine," he said. "I'll see you at the Winter Cup." Aomine gave him a look and followed them downstairs to the door. He leaned both hands above the door frame, hovering over Momoi from behind. There was a devious grin on his face that he did not want to ponder on. Midorima took it in with a blank look. "Stay well, Momoi."

"Midorin," she said with a faint smile. "You too."

"Try not losing to anyone this time," Aomine cut in. Momoi elbowed him and scowled up at him. "That hurt," he said in monotone. "You'd better nurse me back to health if I can't play."

"Be nice for once," she hissed.

"I am," he snapped back. "He's lucky I didn't do anything else."

"For what!"

Aomine glanced at him and looked away. "Forget it."

Momoi jabbed him once more and stepped away. "Sorry, Midorin."

He was already halfway down the pathway. "You don't need to apologize, Momoi. I only hope things will go well for you. I will see you at the Winter Cup."

But when he looked back, expecting to see Momoi's teary face and Aomine's annoyed look, it was empty. The door was left open and Midorima saw her hurrying up the stairs shouting, "Don't touch my stuff! You pervert, put that down!"

"When did you get this? Shit, are you seducing –"

"Shut up, Aomine-kun!"

"There's no point in bringing it. The baths are separated, remember."

"Don't make it sound like I'm planning something. Wait, Midorin left this . . . what is it? Ah, could it be a lucky item for me? Aomine-kun, stop looking through my stuff!"

…

"You got what you wanted?" Takao grunted, cycling hard to pull the wooden cart.

Midorima fiddled with the phone. "I did."

"Are those the two we saw walking together after the match?"

No one could mistake Aomine Daiki from the crowd nor the beauty hurrying to catch up to him. Leave it to Takao to notice even from the distance. "Yes."

"Who knew he would show up, huh."

Midorima stared at his phone. It was vibrating insistently from a call. He debated answering it. He accomplished his goal, and Midorima did not really want to involve himself again. The name _Momoi Satsuki_ was flashing on the screen. There was no point in delaying it. It was the least he could do since she fulfilled his favor. He picked it up. "Hello."

"_Midorin!"_ she exclaimed. He resisted the urge to distance himself from the phone. _"You left this thing on purpose right? I checked online and it was for Aomine-kun's horoscope! How sly, did you mix up our birthdays?"_

". . . Yes."

"_He's so happy that you gave him a lucky item!" _Momoi chirped_. "Hey, wait, Aomine-kun!"_

"_Fuck you –"_ Midorima heard before Momoi quickly grabbed it back.

"_Thank you, Midorin!"_ A terse click of the line ended the call.

Midorima shut his phone. He gripped the pink phone in a fist. He could not tell her it was a lie. He took Kise's warning to heart. It was a high likely possibility Aomine would appear when it came to Momoi. The counter-measure he prepared would serve its purpose. There was no way his luck would be stolen by them after today's confrontation. Midorima took no chances.

Now he remembered why it was difficult handling them alone.

* * *

_**FIN**_

_(I guess it's obvious what my next two-shot will be: set during/after/time jump with the hot springs episode. Or maybe with Tetsu instead. I haven't watched the episodes after the hot springs so there's more material I can write with later. (I read the manga too but basing it on anime episodes is faster) I wanted to upload all these earlier but college kept me away. And the season's ending already! I'll still upload them in anticipation of the third season :)_


End file.
